mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
To Be A Hero
Halt Evil Quite a large building. Built by WorldWide Real Estate using their famous NoDevastation technology. They marketed monuments to humanity. A species which will continue to adapt to the changes of the world around them. The buildings they constructed possessed advance technology that provided innate defenses against a variety of quirk types. It was for that reason that this revolutionary company managed to procure billions upon billions in government contracts. They built everything from schools to railroads. Reinforced the infrastructure of entire cities. Of course, in this free-market society there existed other companies who developed their own variant of these advancements. But somehow...somehow...no matter the scandal or controversy, WorldWide Real Estate managed to acquire further business. At the top of it all, surrounded by countless shareholders, his boss sat as a chairman among the executive committee. It wasn't every day that Ezekiel was called to one of the boss's offices like this. But as a holder of his contract, Ezekiel had no other choice but to obliged to the summonings. He entered the lobby of the pristine building wearing his normal attire. A business casual outfit consisting of a light blue v-neck t-shirt beneath a darker blue blazer. Completed with black jeans and navy casual shoes. He entered the elevator and pressed a sequence of buttons. While waiting for the boss to answer the request, he continued to scroll down his Newsfeed. "Number 04 Hero, Dylan Jackson does it again! Ezekiel scoffed at the headline. That showboater sky-rocketed after that incident. Despite it being a two-man effort, Dylan got all the reward and recognition while Ezekiel sold his soul to the devil. Such is the way that the world spun. But he didn't mind too much. That kid's life was worth anything they could've gave him. That blonde headed scaredy-cat possessed so much potential... Ding! Ezekiel exited the elevator and entered the room. It was empty. Or almost, besides the muscular figure he'd grown to despise over the past few years. A green-haired sack of meat. He took up the entirety of the couch. "Yo Zeke! What took ya so long?!" Mad Dawg barked. "Ya know da boss hates waiting." "That sounds like a personal problem," Ezekiel responded nonchalantly as he sat in a nearby chair. "Let me guess, he's not here?" "As astute as ever." A voice, blessed with a southern twang, emerged from behind the massive chair behind the desk. It swiveled, revealing the holographic image of a fine suited gentleman. "Unfortunately I had some business outside of the country. Trying to secure some contracts outside of the states and whatnot." "Yeah yeah yeah, world domination and whatnot." Ezekiel rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" "Hard to believe you're one of my most prized hunters, Ezekiel." The man said with a soft smile. His face was obscured by a fedora which cast a shadow over his visage. The overall combination of a black suit, white dress shirt and his own naturally blue hair creating quite the refined image. "Most of my contracts spend their entire lives without seeing me. Yet I invite ya to my office on a daily and offer you the finest of luxuries." He wasn't wrong. Ezekiel could tell that the seats they sat on were made of real leather. And the robot which approached them held fresh martinis and fruits on a tray. A beautiful assortment offered only to the finest of guests. Regardless, Ezekiel took a martini and sipped it slowly. It's not like he wanted to be here anyway. How many innocent men were buried by this man's selfishness? As a hunter, Ezekiel stood witness to so much death he stopped counting. The one constitution to the contract Ezekiel signed was that his contractor could not ask him to murder. Ezekiel was a treasure hunter to say. A master thief. He stole and beat people up for his boss but never stopped short of killing. This man had others to do it. That's why Mad Dawg sat on that couch. "Time is money. And I'm sure your seconds are worth several yearly salaries. So why don't we cut to the choice? Who are we hunting?" "Not who but what. I want you to take Mad Dawg here and retrieve something for me. One of my competitors thinks they've stumbled upon a holy grail. They should be transporting it later today to one of their labs. Retrieve it and bring it here." "And Mad Dawg?" "He's there to help with any obstacles. Have to make sure you got some help." "You know I prefer to work alone." Ezekiel sighed. "I'd rather not have any blood spilled today." "I can't wait till you lose that curse called kindness." The man smirked. "Mad Dawg will be going with you. Not just for your safety but to make sure we don't have any trackers. That is my order." Those four words. Ezekiel felt his heartburn. As if this man's fiery hands were wrapping around it. He could tell by Mad Dawg's own grimaced face that they shared in the pain. "Fine." Ezekiel stood up and turned towards the elevator. "Come on, don't slow me down." "Good. Good. I"m sending over the current coordinates of the truck. It's an armored vehicle so be ready for some chaos." "Come on Zeke! Let's get this ova with, ya know I don't like ya as much as ya don't like me." Mad Dawg said with a giant laugh. "Let's get this over with. Mad Dawg, no killing unless absolutely necessary." "No promises." Mad Dawg followed Ezekiel, bending low as he entered the elevator. The target wasn't too far from the office. Which made it rather easy to find. Archivi, in his full transformation, soared throughout the sky. His massive wings releasing gust with each flap yet his towering body maneuvering as if lighter than the wind itself. It was a beautiful day, though Archivi needed to wear his special sunglasses in order to avoid the splitting headache that came from sunlight clashing against his hypersensitive eyes. Below him, the red giant known as Mad Dawg charged through the streets. Jumping over gigantic buildings with one mere leap. They were approaching the truck at impressive speeds. Use a plain delivery truck to make this seem like a bunch of overnight mail. Archivi located the white truck and adjusted his wings, allowing him to glide above it with a slow descent. The plan was as usual. Let Archivi deal with the stealing. His partner only involving himself if any unforeseen obstacles appear. The stoney beast landed atop the truck and latched onto the roof with his claws. He reached one powerful arm through the window, shattering the glass and pulling out the driver. He tossed the driver atop a pile of garbage. The passenger attempted to seize control of the truck as it began to swerve through the street. Archivi readjusted his wings so that the exploding wind would catch it. His other claws were dug deep into the metal of the truck. Causing it to flip as the wind pulled at Archivi. Not the most quietest of thievery. But this was planned to happen before the construction site. And so, the truck slid into several barricades and beneath a half-constructed building. This site should be voided as the owners are battling some contractual issues. Which means we have as much time as we need. Archivi approached the truck when suddenly a grasshopper-like man appeared through the passenger door. "Freeze! Who are you!" He screamed. But the approaching stone-like giant continued on without hesitation. The resulting hail of bullets bounced off of Archivi's body. It felt as if they were raindrops against his biological armor. He slammed his massive claws against the man's neck, enough restraint to only knock him out. "Ey...ya...gotta stop...leaving me behind!" A man screamed from behind. It was Mad Dawg, out of breath. "Stop complaining and stand guard," Archivi ordered. He approached the truck and used his sharp claws to tear apart the metal door of the truck. Mad Dawg approached the sleeping guard with a devious smile. He lifted him up by his neck and began to squeeze. "Ey, Zeke, why don't we make this one go pop. So da world kno we bout da business." The man, even in unconsciousness, groaned as the muscular monster began to squeeze harder and harder. "Keep in mind that a murder charge is much more serious than a robbery," Archivi said with a sly tone. But he hated bloodshed more than anything else. So even the prospect of getting caught was a good enough threat to get Mad Dawg to let the man go. "How ya kno we gon get caught?!" Mad Dawg barked. "Well you're an idiot. And idiots always get caught. I'm not sure he has enough connections to get you off the electric chair." Archivi sighed. "But do whatever you want." It took Mad Dawg all but several minutes to let the man go. A thump followed by him grumbling angered nothings beneath his breath. He approached the truck and started to smash it out of anger. His massive fist banging against the metal, thundering blast of force shooting throughout the construction site. "Yeah yeah yeah. Tell it to the judge." Archivi spat back. He approached the unconscious man and ripped open his shirt. He needed to make sure that he was still breathing. A short detour from their original job...But there shouldn't be any heroes nearby. Another reason Archivi told here to strike was due to hearing words throughout the underground. That there would be a big robbery by some low life gang on the other side of town. The heroes should be preoccupied with that. Plus, he doubted that this company spent resources alerting heroes of their transportation. Archivi used one of his massive claws to rip the guard's shirt open. Checking for any major breakages within his ribcage. You'll see your family tonight. I promise. ---- At the same time, a young boy could be seen walking down the street looking worse for wear. His entire body was covered in bruises as his clothes were filthy, being caked in dirt. A look into his red eyes displayed hopelessness and resignation, having given up the will to continue on. He stopped walking before staring up into the sky in order to think to himself. What did he do to deserve this? Why did people enjoy bringing him down for his dream? Why had fate been so cruel to him? "Why was I born ?" The boy questioned aloud, uncaring who heard him in the night. He couldn't help but sniff as tears dropped from his face. Thirteen years. That's how long it had been since he had been declared Quirkless, and with it, his life had changed. His family had pushed him away, sending him to school in a completely different state. His classmates, no matter where he went, mocked and bullied him. Even those who had Quirks which could be deemed as useless took their shots at him in order to feel better about himself. Of course, there were those who told him to give up on his dream of being a hero. Saying that he couldn't do or what he would fail, bullying him for declaring such a thing. How would they know? They had no clue about what he had been doing to prepare himself. He might not have super-strength, heat vision, or some other third thing but he was training to become one! Not that it mattered anyway. Due to being Quirkless, he had been rejected by various hero schools. Yes, this had been the life that Macnia Fitzgibbon had led and he understood one thing as a result: those who have power matter within this world and those without it are less than nothing. As he continued his walk, he heard the sound of metal being smashed. Out of curiosity, he wiped his eyes of tears and made his way to the direction of the noise. As he moved closer, Macnia heard people talking could be heard followed by the sound of fabric being torn. As he moved his head around the corner to inspect, Macnia covered his mouth to suppress his gasp as he saw two men were beside a smashed truck. His eyes widen upon seeing the unconscious guard who was within the grasp of the gargoyle villain, having his claws out. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he attempted to turn it on before realize it had died at some point. Cursing internally, he looked around for someone. He had to do something or else the guard would die from the villain. Before he realized what went through his mind, he grabbed a nearby pipe from a trashcan and ran out within view of the villains. "Hey!" Macnia's voice resonated throughout the street, sounding surprisingly fierce for a boy as young as him. "Get away from him now!" Both Mad Dawg and Archivi turned to look at the runt. Mad Dawg's eyes widening as his mouth began to salivate. Witnesses. The best dessert for this kind of debauchery. Archivi already knew the thoughts which were going through the giant's head. And he only had but a second to interfere. "Leave before he has to silence you," Archivi ordered. His voice booming with a reluctant force. He didn't want to see this kid's body splattered across the pavement. He stood up and faced the intruder. Despite the fear settling within his mind, Macnia stood tall. He was tired of being treated like he was less than nothing. He wanted to prove everyone wrong. From his family to his classmates to the school which denied him. He would show them that he was worth being a hero and for him, that started right here. Tightening his grip on the metal pipe, Macnia rushed forward towards the villains. "Like hell!" Macnia declared with determination. "I'm not leaving this place until I've saved him!" Mad Dawg moved with a swiftness unseen in someone his size. Archivi hadn't but a second to take a step forward before the massive brawler brought his arm against Macnia's side. An attempt to send the kid soaring backward. Please have a quirk which nullifies pain. Archivi prayed silently. "Mad Dawg!" Archivi barked. "What did I tell you-" "Shut up Archivi. This is my part of the job." He continued forward. I need to stop this. Archivi's devilish face looked to the open truck and growled. Macnia was sent flying back as a result of Archivi's intervention, landing atop of several trashcans with a groan of pain. As he forced himself to stand up, his glare focused on the duo once more with clenched teeth. "I told you, fuckers..." Macnia said with a growl akin to a cornered wolf. "I'm not leaving this place until I've saved that guy. Even if I am Quirkless, I'm gonna be a Hero unlike anyone has ever seen!" With his mind made up, he shifted his stance and held the pipe like a baseball, ready to use it on either of the villains. Quirkless! Ezekiel's eyes widened. This kid's a fucking idiot. He must have a death wish! But still... The towering winged hero felt something radiating from the kid. A spirit which he hadn't seen since he walked a similar path. Ambition that would deny fate and destiny. Reject one's own obligation to life for their dream. It almost brought tears to Ezekiel's eyes. But he needed to save this idiot. You're going about this all wrong. "Tough talk fo someone boutta be toothpaste." Mad Dawg cracked his knuckles and started forward. However, his angered march was interrupted by Archivi stepping before him. "Mad Dawg!" Archivi's voice boom. "This kid is mine. Interrupt me and I will murder you myself. You go get the thing and run it back to the coordinates. I'll join up with you shortly." "Ha! Looks like mista goodie two shoes finally crackin." Mad Dawg bursted into laughter. He turned his massive body and went back to trying to break into the cage within the armored truck. "Now." Archivi, as if a gust of wind, darted towards the Quirkless child. His hands moved with a certain swiftness as he grabbed Macnia's neck. He watched his claws, careful to avoid accidentally slicing the kid's throat. Archivi's massive wings flapped several times, blasting the two of them through the newly constructed ceilings. Only several floors up did Archivi land. "What the fuck are you thinking!" He barked, tossing Macnia with immense force against a nearby wall. "Are you trying to have yourself killed! Being Quirkless doesn't mean giving away your life so easily! Be a hero?! That dream becomes, even more, harder when you're dead!" Macnia coughed before glaring at Archivi, briefly forgetting that the man before him was a villain, and unleashed several years of pent-up frustration. "Well, it sure as hell feels like I should! It’s the same thing from everyone. Mockery from my classmates, hate from my teachers, disappointment from my parents, and disgust from everyone else..." Macnia ranted as he sat against the wall, having expelled his rage. "I don’t know what else to do.." Those words struck through his stone-like body, digging deep into his heart. Ezekiel knew that pain. The feeling of letting everyone down...After all, he should've been the Number 2 hero by now. Instead, the devilish hero had to throw his soul away and could not tell anyone besides that wizard. The demonic giant approached Macnia menacingly. His slim eyes glaring through the boy as if staring at a delicious meal. Archivi kneeled down. His body shrinking rapidly until he was an ebony-skinned man. His lean body exposed due to his transformation ripping through his clothes. But Ezekiel didn't seem to care. Instead locking eyes with Macnia. "You fucking prove them wrong. But not like this. There's always a different path to reach your dream." Despite the fear within his heart, Macnia's rage won over as he glared at the man before him. "And what do you suggest? The idea of a Hero School accepting someone like me is as insane as or Apeiron becoming villains!" He asked as his red eyes shined with anger. "What is this so-called different path, huh?!" Archivi smirked. He knew what this kid was going through. The loneliness. Isolation. In a world that will deny the truth and ignore the effort of learning. It seemed impossible...Over the past year or two in his path of false-villainy, Archivi often found himself fighting the good fight from the shadows. Leaving no trace of his heroics. Partly because any sign of his interference meant the devil himself finding out. And no one knew how far his reach stretched. He contemplated starting his own little group of vigilantes. Everyone wanted to be a hero. But the path of heroics was filled with bureaucratic nightmares. As opposed to the absolute freedom of vigilantism "Well. What nature denies you, man creates himself." The ominous words spoken through the conduit that was the stoney monster before Macnia. "That's what a dear friend of mine used to say. Nature didn't give us wings, so we created planes. It denied us gills, we discovered oxygen tanks and submarines." His demonic eyes lowered as he focused on Macnia. "Nature denied you power...so it's up to you to take it. I know the person who can give it to you...But understand, this is not the path of a hero. You'll never be accepted as one. No matter how much good you do." Macnia stared at Archivi with wide eyes, tears no longer flowing down his face as the words of the villain before him echoed and resonated with him. Nature had denied him power and society had denied him the chance to help those in need. He wanted to save people, he wanted to help others. He didn't care about the money, the fame, or being thanked for his efforts. He just wanted to save those in front of him. "It doesn't matter to me," Macnia whispered aloud, his voice carrying throughout the area. Standing tall, he stared at Archivi with a determined look. "I don't care if what they label me! I'll do whatever it takes to save people! I'll protect those in front of me and the world can label me a villain for all I care! I know what I am and that's a goddamn Hero." Category:StarvingSkeleton Category:Arukana Category:Role-Plays